


Red

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monster Paul, Poor Roger, Suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie unknowingly hurt Roger. Paul's fault.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 14





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the anniversary of one of the most depressing Queen albums, Innuendo. I cry when I watch music videos and I see Freddie's damaged body. He sang to the end. My love.

Freddie and Roger were naked in bed. The elder always cared for his beloved. Before they went to sex, he stroked and kissed him for a long time. They also had passwords (red green and yellow). However, the frontman did not know that Paul-bastard frightened Roger. He told him that Freddie didn't like to stop, not of his own volition. Roger believed. They were with Freddie quite briefly.  
The boys had sex. Roger was kneeling and Freddie slipped his penis into his anus. Suddenly the blond felt discomfort and then pain. He was afraid that Freddie would be mad for him. Instead of saying, he cradled his head in the pillow and began to cry softly. Freddie noticed something was wrong. He touched Roger's back.  
"What happened, honey? Should I finish?"  
"No." However, Freddie heard that pretty blond speaks through tears. He stopped pushing and sat down next to Roger. The blond man curled up.  
"Please, don't leave me." Freddie was terrified by the words of his beloved. He carefully helped him sit down.  
"Baby, I won't leave you. I asked you to tell me when it hurts. I love you and I don't want to hurt you.  
Roger sighed and wiped his tears.  
"I know you don't like to stop when you don't want it. I didn't want you to be disappointed because of me."  
"Who told you such lies?"  
"Paul. Wait were those lies?" Roger was surprised. Freddie stroked his hair.  
"I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to worry you. Paul is jealous of you. He want me. He lied to scare you.  
Roger got up, wrapped his robe around him and walked to the window.  
"We have to talk to each other Freddie. We are briefly together but we have to do it."  
Freddie walked over to him and turned him around. He looked into beautiful blue eyes.  
"From now on we tell each other everything. I don't want to lose you."  
"Me neither." Roger whispered.  
Freddie let out a breath, bringing Roger’s hand up to his mouth where he kissed it gently.  
"Everything will be fine. Paul will be thrown out immediately."  
They went to take a bath. They kissed. Freddie fired Paul. From now on their sex will be pleasant. Life too.


End file.
